Tristan Wolf
'Tristan Kenway Canis Falconeri '(b. 1 November, 2002 in Gloucester, England) is a Wild Dweller who fought in World War III from 2016 - 2018. His cultural identity is English, as he left at age six. Tristan's family is unknown, but he did attend Cambridge Primary until the war began. Tristan assisted Holly Axolotl in her training on Clearwater Mountain. When Holly was to leave New Zealand to enter the warzone, he deliberately disobeyed Adrian Budgerigar's orders and climbed aboard Danni and Tiger's ship with her. First Position In Tristan's first position, he has just reached HQ, and is sobbing for the loss of his best friend. When Holly spots him, she, Mya, and Annabel walk over and attempt to comfort him, Holly being the only one who actually does. As he has nowhere else to go, Mya invites him to their group, and they set off together, in search of Adrian. Dwelling Tristan is a Wild Dweller and has been officially identified as one for his entire life. Other Runaway Kids, in the past, had believed that he was either a Sand Dweller or Grass Dweller before they spoke to him. This is because of his unusually light hair (light for a Wild Dweller at least). After The Forest Retest of 2017, Tristan was found to be Pure Wild. Dwelling Disorder Tristan openly despises his Dwelling, and the bloodlust which implies. To curb the craving for blood, Tristan cuts his arms and chest to drink his own. Animal Canis Falconeri Sub-Species Tristan is a Canis Falconeri, and is the only registered one in existence. As Canis Falconeri became physically extinct millions of years ago, he does not share it with everyone to avoid confusion. As there are so many sub-species of Canidae, all Canidae of minor species may register their names with the species or simply with the animal. Relationship with other Runaway Kids Holly Ax Tristan's relationship with Holly is confusing for the both of them. When questioned by her on whether they were dating, he told her: "If we were dating, I would let you down... but if I like you, and you like me, then I'll reserve you. Now no one else can have you. Happy?" She replied "yes". When Holly was kidnapped at the North Island Blood Market, which he took her to, Tristan felt an overwhelming surge of guilt that he could not save her. Fortunately, a merchant saved her from the kidnappers. It made Tristan realize how precious Holly's life really was. Mya Dove Tristan has a mostly business-related relationship with Mya Dove, being able to fight alongside her easily but not being inclined to converse with her. As they are both Forest Dwellers, they can relate on those terms. Although their religions oppose, Tristan reluctantly attended Mya's Christmas Party. Annabel Kitten Tristan, much like Holly and Adrian, is close to Annabel but does not enjoy her company. Her childishness, foolishness and tendency to trust strangers make her vulnerable to attacks and kidnappings, which Tristan and her friends must save her from. Affiliation with the North Island Blood Market Tristan is associated with the North Island Blood Market, being known by several of the merchants. He has sold his own claws and Cat Hair at the market. In 2015, he took Holly there, where she was taken by Kidnappers. His new friend, Corbin Mayfly, whom he met the same day, saved her. Since then, they became friends and Corbin was even invited to Mya's Christmas Party. Etymology Tristan, as a boy's name, is pronounced TRISS - tan. It can mean Noisy, but Tristan Wolf was named as such because it means Sorrowful.http://www.world-english.org/boys_names-s-u.htm It's origin is conflicting. It may be a British, Gaelic, Welsh or Celtic name. Tristan was a relatively unpopular name for boys before the 1990's, but popularity rose as the 1990's drew to a close. From that time, popularity was steady, until data ended in 2011. Tristan Wolf was born in the middle of this time period.http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Tristan Category:Etymology Notes and References Category:Forest Dwellers Category:Central Characters Category:Wild Dwellers